The Fashion Magazine
by AlyssPotter
Summary: When the League cuts the Team's funding, they need a way to get cash. Oddly enough, Conner is the one with the idea. It helps that Robin's famous and the Team knows how to sew. Plus, their great physical shape makes them the perfect models.
1. Batman's a downer and Conner's Big Brain

**A/N**

 **Sort of after writing Trapeze Boots, I randomly thought 'what if Batman had to shut the team down? How would they react?' And, as they say, the rest was history! I hope you enjoy reading this story! (Which is quite a bit different than the usual YJ story). Aaaaaaand, it's been sitting in my docs for a while collecting dust...I figured, what the heck! I haven't published anything lately, so I hope this will whip me into shape (if anyone has any sort of way to break writers block, I would love the advice!)**

 **Also, if you have not watched the Youtube video Nightwing watches Teen Titans Go, you** _ **have**_ **to! It's hilarious!**

 **And please, keep the people of France in your thoughts in this time of hardship. Pray for all those affected by the attacks, and those still suffering.**

 **Summary: When the League cuts the Team's funding, they need a way to get cash. Oddly enough, Conner is the one with the idea. It helps that Robin's famous and the Team knows how to sew. Plus, their great physical shape makes them the** _ **perfect**_ **models.**

 **Song(s):**

 **Finally Moving- Pretty Lights**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership? Ha! I would be publishing my own comic books if I did! (That is like my life goal- to publish my own comic book, which obviously, would be about superheroes...I'll let you guys know if that ever happens!)**

 **The Fashion Magazine**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Batman's a downer and Conner's Big Brain**

Robin stared at the spot Batman had been occupying long after he left. He felt his heart sinking, lower and lower until it went right through the floor. He could already see it; the Cave lights slowly flickering off, Zeta shutting down-slowly drowning his second home in darkness. The empty pit in his soul where his friends company used to be; he didn't think he could handle it.

He took in a deep shuddering breath, because someone had to tell the rest of them, and it sure as heck wouldn't be Batman. So with a blank face and stiff walk, Robin made his way from the hanger to the kitchen where the Team sat enjoying M'gann's first batch of unburnt cookies.

M'gann immediately noticed his silence and stopped talking, waiting for him to tell them what was wrong. One by one, the rest of the Team noticed and stopped talking, turning to look at him, until only Wally was left chattering and shoveling down food. He paused when Artemis glared at him.

"What?" Wally looked at himself worriedly, then back at the irritated archer. Artemis rolled her eyes, pointing at Robin, who smirked despite the situation. "Duh, Boy Wonder wants to tell us something, Baywatch."

Robin nodded in confirmation, hands tucked behind his back, clenching his cape. "Batman, uh, informed me that, as of now, due to the little League funding and less need of covert operations-urgh!" Robin angrily paced, swearing internally.

He decided to drop the bomb. "They've cut our funding."

"WHAT!" Wally shouted, jumping out of his seat, soon followed by Artemis. Kaldur merely raised a questioning eyebrow, while Conner yelled and punched a hole in the floor. Megan slowly drifted into her seat, clutching the worn edges tightly as her eyes closed sadly. "Why would they cut our funding? Haven't we already proven ourselves enough?" Artemis raged, knuckles turning white as she glared a hole in the ceiling.

Kaldur silently agreed with her, but still did his best to act as the mediator. "It is not that we haven't proven ourselves, but rather that we have. The League feels we have outgrown this operation; they also find it unnecessary for our Team to continue as they have been given full permission by the government to capture and question villains on sight and go undercover in military operations."

Artemis growled, arms crossing angrily. This feeling of rejection was too closely familiarized with her father. "I don't care what the League thinks, they still need us!"

"There is no way I'm going back to just being a sidekick," Wally added while furiously munching on the extra cookies. "We've done too much good for them to just shut us down! If they don't want us, I say forget them!"

"But, maybe they're right," Megan whispered, hugging herself. "What if we have outgrown the Team? What if-what if we're just a distraction?"

"No." Robin furiously shook his head, a sort of burning anger pulsing in his core. He flipped onto the counter, a burst of determination taking over. "I refuse to believe that all we've been is a distraction. Look at all the good we've done! We can't just stop here and think it'll be okay! What about the other teenage heroes that pop up? What if they don't have mentors, someone to guide them down the right path? They might not be able to control their powers, and the League will just take them down because they're 'too dangerous'.

They don't understand teenagers because they're adult hero's; many of them didn't get their powers or start the career until they were fully grown! They don't understand the dilemma, the difficulty of fitting in when in civvies. Don't you all remember what this Team was created for? Conner," the boy jumped, not expecting Robin's sudden change in direction, leaping from the counter to the table to stare him in the eyes. "You were just created and already fighting for your life! When you were freed from Cadmus, what was the first thing Superman did?"

"He rejected me." The boy of steel angrily glared at his shirt symbol, a familiar anger filling him. "And they're still trying to control me, to control all of us!"

"Exactly!" Robin was pacing on the table, an idea forming in his mind. "Wally, Kal, what did the League do to us and Roy when they promised to make us real heros?"

Wally sneered at his half eaten cookie as Kaldur answered. "They promised to show us headquarters, but-"

"-it was a lie!" Wally interrupted, foot tapping on the ground at super speed. "They treated us like children, as if we wouldn't understand the importance of keeping the Watchtower secret. As if our many years as League member partners meant absolutely nothing!"

"Artemis-"

"-I know what they did," she said, cutting him off. Her face was downright murderous as she clenched her fists. "They threatened me, with my mother, that if I didn't join, they'd take her, take me away from her."

"My Uncle J'onn promised to train me, spend time with me on Earth to make up for his absence on Mars, but-" the martian girl wiped her eyes discreetly. "He never really did, always saying he was busy with the League. And because of that, I lost control of my powers during the failsafe exercise, and-and put everyone into so much pain."

All around the table Robin now stood on, the Team was realizing something, something important. Robin decided to speed up the process. "Despite what they've said they'd do, what they've promised time after time, it's never been the League who's made this Team-it's us. We're the one's that have worked hard time after time, pushing past our limits, missing school and losing friends for this Life we've chosen, been chosen for.

If the League says they won't fund us, then who cares? We can fund ourselves. We don't need the League-we've been independent all this time without realizing it!

Sure, Black Canary's been training us, but we can get our own trainers, ones who won't mess around. We're the Team, we're Young Justice, and like heck we're going to depend on anyone else!"

Wally pumped his fist up, shouting "YOUNG JUSTICE!" The rest of the Team echoed, spirits raising high as a new spark entered their souls.

"Uh, guys?" It was Megan who brought them all back down to Earth. "Where are we going to get this funding?"

* * *

Wally groaned and slammed his head on the table overrun by books, fingers aching and eyes throbbing from flipping through said books at super speed. Artemis had dark circles under her eyes, fingers tapping on the keyboard as she searched the internet alongside Megan. Kaldur diligently took notes from an old textbook, and Robin was perched on Conner's head, eyes scanning the holographic screen as the boy of steel snoozed with his face buried in a magazine.

It had been a week since they had proudly made their declaration, but the search process so far was proving frivolous. Kaldur had no idea how money in the surface world worked, and neither did Megan. Conner was proving to be one of the most knowledgeable on the subject (behind Robin, of course), and Wally was sick at staring at words that swam in his vision (Artemis seconded that). Batman had given them a months notice, and Robin could feel the stress dragging the whole Team down.

"Dude," Wally moaned, leaning back in his chair to prop his feet up on the table, slipping, and falling backwards as the chair tipped over. Wally groaned, covering his freckled face with his hands, "I am so not feeling the aster."

Robin smirked widely, snickering as his friend pulled himself up and put his words to good use. "Then get traught, Wally; we need to be whelmed to find this answer."

"Could you both _shut up_?" Artemis dug the heels of her palm into her eyes, green tank top snagging on the desk. Megan sighed, trying to block out all the negative emotions.

Conner suddenly shot up in his seat, forcing Robin to flip off. "Megan, your timer just rang."

"I'll go get the cookies," Megan rose out of her seat, floating through the wall.

Robin sighed, going down into the splits to research some more (because why not?). Wally disappeared for a second and then was back in his seat, munching on a ham and lettuce sandwich. He flipped through another three books in five seconds before whining again. "Rooooob, this is pointless!"

"No KF," Robin glanced up at the redhead before narrowing his eyes at the screen again. "We're just not looking hard enough-the answer has to be here somewhere!"

Conner yawned, popping his back while flipping through his magazine. Silently, Robin glared at him with a smoldering gaze. It took Conner a moment to realize, and another to identify the eyes. He then proceeded to glare back.

"What?" he growled, defiantly flipping another page. Robin's eyes narrowed. "We need to focus on research, Kon, not-whatever it is you're looking at."

Conner glared at him, glancing back at the magazine with crossed arms. Megan entered the room and dodged Wally's initial grab for the sweets, giggling at the pouting boy, managing to evade his further attempts for the cookies to present some to the rest of the Team.

"Conner!"

The Super clone ignored him, staring at one of the pages wide eyed. Wally snickered, sharing a glance with Robin. "I think the magazine broke him. Oh, what horrendous image has ruined our innocent Connie?"

Artemis rolled here eyes, comping on one of the warm, gooey treats. "It's not like Cadmus finished teaching him regular teenager stuff, you know."

Robin grinned, cartwheeling to his feet and patting said boy on the shoulder. "It's okay Supey, lil Robin's here to teach you!"

Wally snickered, discreetly high fiving his friend.

For once, Conner ignored the taunt, raising his eyes to meet theirs. "I think I found that solution, Robin."

 **A/N**

 **Soooo, what did you think? Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon? Questions, comments, concerns? Click the pretty box at the bottom, it loves you too!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. In which Wally is a critic

**A/N**

 **So soon, you ask? Well...you have my internal muse to thank for that. Thanks for all y'all who have supported this story in its tender early stages :)**

 **I must confess, I was not expecting the amount of support I received barely 12 hours after I posted this story! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN AMAZING! Y'all made my heart swell, you're all so sweet; you made my day :} That's got to be the most reviews I've ever received on one chapter! CANDY FOR EVERYONE!**

 **Also, I'm letting y'all know in advance I'll probably be unable to access internet for the next week, so I might not respond to you for a bit.**

 **Summary: When the League cuts the Team's funding, they need a way to get cash. Oddly enough, Conner is the one with the idea. It helps that Robin's famous and the Team knows how to sew. Plus, their great physical shape makes them the perfect models. Only a little Crack-y ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nada. None of its mine...except the writing ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **In which Wally is a critic**

With a burst of speed, Wally was peering over the clones shoulder, face alight with genuine excitement as his eyes flickered over the words. Then his face started to fall and his shoulders sagged, a look of disbelief writing itself across his face.

"How is that a solution?!" The redhead cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Cocking an eyebrow, Robin also flipped over, his face unreadable as he examined the article. To Wally's immense surprise, the Boy Wonder began nodding, a thoughtful expression accompanying the gleam in his eyes (unbeknownst to any but him). "That could actually work, Supes! I like your thinking."

"What! But, but that doesn't even make any sense!" Wally cried, waving his arms around like a maniac as he tried to talk sense into his best friend. Conner was bemused as ever, and Robin had his arms crossed as he stared Kid Flash in the eyes, unimpressed. Wally whirled around, facing the girls and the other male with an upset demeanor.

"Please, please, please tell me you don't agree!" Wally begged, going so far as to get on his knees before the two female superheroes, hands clasped. Kaldur stood to the side with an amused expression, taking in the scene calmly, even though he had no idea what was going on.

Artemis snorted, taking another bite of the slightly crispy chocolate cookie before answering in-what seemed to be-her default sarcastic tone. "Well, seeing as M'gann and I don't have a clue what's going on, I think I'll have to wait before I answer rashly."

Face turning red, Wally spluttered for a few moments before zipping over to where Conner and Robin were muttering, a planning sheet spread between them, and grabbed the offending article. Quickly, he shoved it into Artemis's hands and began to vibrate impatiently as the archers eyes slowly flickered over the words, M'gann and Kaldur soon joining in their curiosity.

The background was a dark black setting with a sort of rectangular stage, a runway illuminated with flashing white lights and a model adorned in a stunning red dress paused mid stride. Across the top of the page was the boldly bolded words 'New York Fashion Week: _La Belle_ drop out?'

Turning towards Wally with a raised eyebrow, Artemis questioned, somewhat cautiously, "Do I want to keep reading? Because, right now, I have a bad feeling-"

Wally shushed her, flapping his arms in the direction of the article (Artemis was starting to feel like Wally was the bird around here). With a shrug, Artemis turned back to the article, eyes immediantly drawn to the the text.

New York Fashion Week: _La Belle_ drop out

By Candice Malory

In a stunning turn of events, renowned fashion house _La Belle_ has dropped out of their long-claimed spot in New York Fashion Week, arguably one of the most renowned and prominent opportunities for designers to show off their newest pieces and advocate their products. When questioned about the sudden change of heart, owner Paris La Belle said that the company was 'undergoing several changes, both with product and management'. They are currently 'deciding which way they with for the company to go' and will 'most certainly be back next year, but are excited to see the stunning designers that will be taking their place.'

Although the fashion week is not for another 8 months, there is an uproar unlike the fashion world has ever seen, as companies as small as household tailors to big-shot designers fight, clawing at their chance to show at this prestigious event. CEO of New York Fashion Week Michael Jones stated at an emergency press conference that 'they were very sad for the loss of _La Belle_ ' at this years event, but 'can't wait to show off the lucky designers who take their spot.' Announced early Friday morning, board member Ginerva Monique stated that 'auditions for the spot will be held in six months time, so that fashion houses have the time to create their new collections and audition for this wonderful opportunity.' We at the Fashion Times wish all of you auditioning the best of luck and hope to see you at this years New York Fashion Week!

Blinking a few times, Artemis slowly put the article down, M'gann and Kaldur following her lead as they turned to bore holes into the back of Robin and Conner's heads. Robin turned around seconds later, as he seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to those things, Conner following moments later as he heard the distinct cough of Wally's impatience.

"Well?" The speedster demanded, tapping his foot at what Conner found to be a very annoying speed, the sound grating on his sensitive ears.

"Well what?" Conner parroted, turning back to the designs he and Robin had begun working on, as time was of the essence.

A pair of hand grabbed the back of his chair and whirled it around, leaving Conner face-to-face with a slightly hysterical speedster. "What do you mean 'well what'?! What is with the, the article! Fashion Week? What the heck, Supey? How is that gonna get us funding? Because, as far as I know, none of us are actually designers, or models, or managers, or buisness men-er, people-or anything of the sort! We'd have better luck opening a coffee shop! Not that that's a bad idea," Wally added thoughtfully, images of a warm, comfy coffee house swimming in his mind...

A hand snapped in front of his face impatiently and Wally jumped, turning to glare at Robin, who shrugged innocently. "You were taking too long. Besides, Miss M's already started designing."

Wally turned to look where Robin was pointing and had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing.

M'gann had flown over to a mirror (where she had got it was anyone's guess) and begun shape shifting her cloths into anything she could think of, switching so fast it looked like a hurricane of colors to the rest of the Team. Except Wally. But he didn't exactly understand her fashion choices, so he wasn't going to comment, though Artemis seemed to have that department covered as she added random input.

A hand on his shoulder made Wally jump, having not noticed Kaldur's arrival. "Should we not plan this out first?" The Atlantean asked, aimed more at Robin than Wally.

Robin nodded, bringing his fingers to his mouth and letting out a shrill whistle.

Everyone froze, turning to stare at the smirking acrobat. "So, before we start, everyone in favor?"

M'gann agreed cheerfully while Conner merely grunted, Artemis snorted and crossed her arms, but smiled and gave a toss of the head and Kaldur nodded his head in agreement. Everyone turned to Wally, who still stood there mutely.

"Well?" Artemis demanded, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Wally stood in silence for a few moment before sighing and looking up at the ceiling as if it might provide all the answers he needed. "I think you're all out of your minds, and I still don't actually know what the heck were doing, but it you're all going to do this, I guess I'll have to join in."

M'gann let out a happy squeal and darted over, wrapping Wally in a bone crushing hug and then releasing him. Gasping a few times, Wally patted his ribs to make sure they weren't broken while giving M'gann a strained smile before turning to Robin. "Dude. You wanna lay it out for me?"

Robin beamed, bounding over to the other side of the room and climbing up the wall, gripping the protruding bookshelves to get high enough before flipping off of them and snagging a rope connected to a whiteboard, pulling it down (how that even worked, Wally didn't know). "Ladies and gents, gather 'round as Robin begins his amazing tale of success and fortune, all to be conducted by yours truly and co."

Robin pulled a marker from one of his many pockets and began to furiously scrawl across the whiteboard, the squeaking noise the only thing penetrating the silence. He spoke suddenly, making half the Team jump in surprise, "What we are about to attempt is the first step in all of our futures, so listen close! We are going to make our own fashion line."

Wally spluttered in obvious disagreement, but M'gann merely waved her hand, silencing the speedster as she gazed at the whiteboard dreamily; this was, as human teenagers called it, a dream come true!

"So, the first thing we need to do is find a backer; I've got that covered, so let's move to step 2," Robin continued, neatly creating a planner and filling out each line. "We need to make our own fashion magazine. What that entails is fairly simple; we create our own clothing and mass produce it. I'm thinking we should appeal to both males and females, as that tends to produce the best results. We'll also- _what Wally_?!" He growled, turning to face the boy who had been waving his arms around like a maniac for the past minute or so, a panicked expression on his face.

"I don't know anything about fashion," Wally blurted out, eyes darting this way and that as he dared anyone to judge him. "You've seen how I dress Rob; I put on the first thing I see! I don't know how to design, or sew, or chose fabric, or-"

"KF, calm down!" Robin interrupted with a (manly) giggle, quickly scribbling something on the board before stepping out of the way to let the rest of the Team read it.

It read 'The learning phase.'

"I was about to get to this part," Robin continued, hoping up on Superboy's shoulder once again (it seemed to be one of his favorite perches). "We can't actually do any of this until we learn about it. Thus, I've created a training course (a crash course, mind you) so we can start operating in about a week. Artemis and I have both taken classes on design, and I've been sewing since I could remember! I know Superboy's got the managing down and can probably snap this stuff up faster than the Flash! And, of course, M'gann's been obsessed with fashion since she landed on Earth, so I don't think she's going to have any trouble. As it is, we all have a little to learn, so we'll use this next week preparing to launch-"

He paused, clicking a button on his computer, continuing as an explosion of light and sound overwhelmed the Team, a large logo projecting on the wall opposite of them.

"-our own fashion store and magazine, Teen Trouble!"

Each Team member had a different reaction, each ranging from ecstasy to downright horror. Artemis snorted, tossing a long bang out of her eyes, "That's got to be the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"Hey! It's not that bad," Robin stated defensively, pouting as Artemis continued staring at him, unimpressed. "Well, if you're so good, why don't _you_ come up with the name?"

"Fine! I will," Artemis retorted, glowering at her fellow Gothamite. "How about-"

"Team, why don't we leave this discussion until a later date?" Kaldur interrupted, spreading his hands placatingly. Conner shrugged, turning back to Robin's board with such intensity Kaldur half felt he was going to burn a hole in it with his nonexistent laser vision. M'gann nodded eagerly, and Artemis looked somewhat putout.

"As I was saying," Robin stressed each syllable, glaring at Artemis before turning back to the rest of the Team, marker scribbling with a mind of its own, "we'll launch it as soon as we're ready, as I already set up a website and there's a company willing to print magazines for us. From there, we can send them out, probably even sell them if we really want to. We'll (hopefully) gain popularity and get enough money to open our own store. If we accomplish enough fast enough, we might even be able to audition for New York Fashion Week! Whiiiiiich is where this all came from."

"Yo, Rob!" Wally interrupted, waving his hand about, the other holding onto the back of his chair as he rocked it back and forth, "There's another problem you're missing! We're kids, not business owners, and superheroes with secret identities. How are we supposed to get any popularity without a big name to make us noticeable?"

Robin sighed, rolling his eyes as his best friend messed up his plans, once again. "I was planning to get to that later, KF, but since you're so insistent-" Robin reached up, head tilted downwards as he peeled off his mask. The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the ebony slowly looked up, crystal blue eyes meeting those of his teammates for the first time.

"Hey guys, my names Richard Grayson; nice to officially meet you."

 **A/N**

 **I just had to leave it on the cliffhanger, sorry guys! I was planning on writing more this chapter, but that line was just** ** _too perfect_** **! (And I also have homework and have to pack...)**

 **Got a suggestion for the magazine name? Like the one Robin choose? Let me know and I'll have it to you soon!**

 **Aka, click the pretty box! Or the box ghost will haunt you!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	3. How We Began

**A/N**

 **...soooo, ya. You know that thing I said about not having any internet connection? Turned out it was only partially true. Sometimes the connection is spotty, so I really only get a few hours a day, most of which is filled up with visiting with family. This little window of free time popped up, however, so I wrote a chapter!**

 **Anyways, back again (Happy Early Thanksgiving!) Hope you liked last chapter! if not, too bad, I'm posting another :)**

 **And (hint hint) there might be a little something for Thanksgiving...if it's on this story or a standalone, let me know and I'll write it! Whatever ends up with the most votes on my poll by tonight will be the winner and the story! Oh yeah, there are TWO POLLS UP FOR THIS STORY! Both for the fashion magazine name and the thanksgiving story (if you don't celebrate it, thats cool! I'll be introducing M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner to it ;) U can also vote in a PM or review, BTW. Also, let me know where u want the story posted! (Like, within this one or as a seperate side story, or a completely seperate story).**

 **Thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Y'all make my day everyday! Anyways, bonus chapter! Since I had time today, I wrote this entire thing. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: When the League cuts the Team's funding, they need a way to get cash. Oddly enough, Conner is the one with the idea. It helps that Robin's famous and the Team knows how to sew. Plus, their great physical shape makes them the perfect models. Only a little Crack-y ;**

 **Disclaimer: Ya-no. Ain't mine...but I wish it was...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **How We Began**

"May I ask where you are going at such an early hour, Master Dick?" Alfred asked pleasently to the teen attempting to sneak behind his back as he dusted off the trophy shelves in the Bat Cave. Dick winced, attempting to hide a rather large bundle of papers behind his back as he turned to face Alfred's knowing stare.

"Uh-would it work if I told you it was homework?" Eyes wide in an attempt at innocence, Dick inched sideways, ready to sprint for his the R-Cycle, red paint shining from the new coat of polish he'd applied the previous night. He stuffed the papers in a plastic tube and shoved it into his robin-red (hehe) backpack, slinging it onto his back.

Alfred sighed, setting the rag down on Dick's mathletes trophy. "If you don't want my interference, I will not tell Master Bruce. But you should tell him what is going on before things get out of hand, so to speak. But, of course, I have no notion of what is occurring between you and your friends and the 'family business'."

Dick beamed, cartwheeling over to Alfred to enfulge him in a bone crushing hug, looking up at him with a toothy grin. "Thanks Alfred, you're the best!"

"Whatever do you mean, Master Dick?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the trophies and grabbing a package he'd placed there earlier that morning. He handed them to Dick with a wink, "Please make sure Wallace does not consume them all; I fear Miss Artemis will not take kindly to that.

"Sure thing!" Dick saluted him, flipping onto the R-Cycle and revving the engine, darting into the newly activated Zeta beam and out of the Bat Cave just moments before Bruce arrived.

Bruce stepped into the Cave scratching his head, eyes scanning the room before shrugging.

"Do you need something, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, dusting off the Bat-computer, straitening up to look at Dark Knight.

Bruce looked around the Cave one more time before shaking his head. "It's alright, Alfred, I just thought I heard Dick come down here. Did you happen to see him? I wanted to talk to him about shutting down-uh, well, I wanted to talk to him."

"I do believe he said that he was visiting Mr West. Something about 'superhero-ing homework?" Alfred responded, the half-lie smoothly flowing, ignoring what Bruce had been about to say. After all, Dick was visiting Wally, and they were doing 'superhero homework'. Somewhat.

"Alright, thanks Alfred. Need any help with that," Bruce nodded his head at the sooty Bat computer, which Alfred had just started cleaning.

Alfred smiled, holding out a rag, "That would be most helpful, Master Bruce. Perhaps we could have some biscuits afterwords; I have a new batch baking as it is."

Bruce grinned, hopping off the railing and rolling to his feet, swiftly snagging the offered cloth. "Well, then we better get to it! Too bad Dick isn't here; he loves those things."

* * *

"I love these things!" Dick exclaimed, teeth sinking into another warm, buttery scone. Wally moaned in agreement, hugging his own platter Alfred had kindly provided just for him close to his chest. The rest of the Team voiced their agreement, each eating some of the food Alfred, or 'Agent A' had provided for their early morning meeting.

They were all seated in the living room of the Cave, the only lighting from the Fireplace, where Kaldur had sparked the firewood with lighting to start the fire. The whole Cave was shut down in an attempt to save energy-everything from the computers to the microwave-which included the Zeta. Thus why they were meeting so early (despite Wally's vigorous protests).

Robin had to Zeta him and his bike to the closest Zeta to Happy Harbor, which was quite a few miles away. Artemis had 'borrowed' a bike from Green Arrow and arrived the same way Robin did. Aqualad had also Zetaed in from Atlantis and had hitched a ride on the back of Robin's R-cycle. Kid Flash had Zetaed to the same tube and ran alongside them, stumbling every few miles from sleepiness. He'd woken up fast when he'd nearly ran into a truck and Robin had had to use his grappling hook to snag him out of the oncoming traffic; Robin and Artemis had delightedly teased the fuming speedster all the way to the Cave, where they had had the fun issue of opening the Mountain without the electronic locks.

In the end, Superboy had smashed down the doors, as he and M'gann were living there until the League found them more permanent homes-really, it was just convincing Superman to take Superboy in and M'gann staying to keep him company since she would live with her Uncle J'ohn-annoyed by their constant pounding. And, by the time all of this was achieved, it was a lovely day in Happy Harbor at 8 am. Hence the breakfast.

Artemis sipped her hot tea, humming in delight as the Vietnamese mix hit her taste buds-Agent A was a genius. M'gann was happily sampling the assortment of foods provided, and Conner was chewing on a mouthful of warm eggs. Kaldur fascinated by the jelly scones, and Wally was eating everything left unguarded. After another few minutes of casual chatter and food, Artemis brought up the thing on everyones mind.

"I can't believe you're Richard Grayson," she scowled at the smirking boy, whose twinkling blue eyes she could see for the second time. Glaring, she darted forward and punched him in the shoulder, making him yelp ("You already did that yesterday!" Dick yelled, holding his doubly bruised arm close with a pout). Climbing back into her armchair and tucking her knees underneath her, Artemis wrapped her blanket more securely around her shoulders, carefully holding her tea out of the way. "We'll laugh about this someday, _honestly_. Way to be discrete, birdbrain."

Dick shrugged, a crooked smirk tugging at his lips, "Not my fault you couldn't be crete, Arty. How many girls are there named Artemis with twenty-foot blond hair? Really, you couldn't have even chosen something like Diana or Arrowette?"

"What kind of a name is Arrowette?" Artemis's face contorted into a frown, her eyebrows raising in disbelief, "Then again, you did chose the name 'Teen Trouble', so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Hey! I'll have you know it's a very popular name, and nobody else has come up with anything else, so-"

"Woah, wait a minute, I thought we agreed to decide on a name _after_ we finished everything else," Wally interrupted, squeaking and raising his hands in surrender when the two Gothamites turned identical Batglares on him. "Sheesh, calm down! That's what I get for trying to be mediator."

"I like it," Conner said, shrugging when the rest of the Team turned to stare at him. "It's not a bad name, and isn't something stupid like 'Princess Ponies'. Could be worse."

"Alright, so you brought the plans Ro-Dick?" Kaldur stated forcefully, putting an end to the debate.

Dick nodded, reaching down from his perch on the sofa back and snagging the strap of his backpack, unzipping the red material and pulling out a plastic tube filled with papers. He flipped over Conner, who sat with his arms crossed and unfazed, gently tugging the plans out and spreading them over the table.

"Okie-dokie! Here's the individually personalized fashion training course, provided by yours truly! Artemis, you and I will be focusing on the more on the technical side of fashion, learning some new types of clothing, more on the high end kind of stuff. M'gann, you'll be focusing on design, and do some of the same things Artemis and I will be doing. Conner, you'll be on the accelerated learning course and kind of go over everything. Kaldur, you'll be learning management and join Conner once you finish that. Wally, you'll be learning...well, everything."

"I'm not that bad-wait, you know, just ignore that," Wally winced, thinking of the last time he'd tried to chose his own dressy clothing. Dick rolled his eyes, turning to the rest of the group

"Ok, so I managed to smuggle-er, sneak, in some fabrics and sewing machines, and a few tools to help set up our own studio. They're in the back corner by the training room, and everybodies got their own table alrerady set up."

"Geez, Dick, how early did you get here?" Wally whistled, eyeing his friend in search for exhaustion.

Dick pondered that, muttering to himself and counting on his fingers. "Well, after you all left last night and M'gann and Conner went to bed, I stayed for about...another 6 or so hours, going back and forth between the Bat Cave, fabric store, fashion store, and here to transfer supplies. It was asterous! Batman didn't even see me sneak by him-therefore, I crown myself ultimate ninja!"

The Team turned to stare at him, M'gann in surprise and Artemis snickering at the Boy Wonder. Dick's ears turned red and he scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly getting back on subject. "Uh, anyways, now that everyone's got their assignments, let's get going!"

M'gann cheered when Dick tossed her her own papers and a holographic computer he'd customized for her lessons, encrypted with its own personal trainer. The rest of the Team also received their own lessons.

"How do these things work?" Conner asked, poking his computer with doubt. Dick darrted over, catching Conner's wrist before he could try pounding on it.

"Those things are fragile!" Dick exclaimed, wide eyed and worried for his baby-uh, that is to say, the computer. "Sorry Supey, I should have remembered-superstrength. I'll upgrade yours tonight so it can withstand Kryptonian usage. Ah! And I need to tell you how to use 'em. Ok, so, to turn it on..."

Wally looked over to Artemis, poking her side, making her flinch. "What?" she hissed angrily, her eyes never leaving the rest of the group as she tried to use her own computer.

"Why do you know how to sew?" Wally whispered questioningly, not even trying to look like he was paying attention.

"Who do you think makes my costumes, Kid Doofus?" Artemis rolled her eyes, punching his arm, making him yelp. "And have you considered that I maybe like fashion?"

Wally froze, turning to gape at her, his green eyes comically wide. "But-but you're-"

"Yes?" Artemis growled, turning to face him, eyes daring the red head to continue on.

Wally squeaked, quickly turning to pay attention to Dick, "Nothing!"

"-everybody good?" Dick finished, glancing around the group and smirking at Wally. Everyone nodded, "Great! Let's get to work!"

The Team all walked to the entrance of the hallway before realizing they couldn't see anything, since their only light source was shut off. Dick, however, had planned on such a problem and had installed flashlights into all of their holo computers. He instructed all of them how to hook them onto their wrists and how to turn the lights on. They then made their way down the corridor (a period of time in which Wally managed to trip over seven objects, one of them being his own feet) and opened the nondescript door at the end of the hallway, courtesy of Conner's strength.

"Wow," M'gann gasped, walking into the room and spinning in wonder, her red hair twirling in exuberance, light briefly illuminating the room.

There were six tables set up, each with a bag of supplies, said bags monogramed with their (human) names. Each table had a mannequin set besides it, some male and others female (and looking oddly familiar). Sketch pads, both electronic and paper, were propped on shelving besides the tables. The entire back wall was covered in shelves stuffed with fabric of all sorts and all color coated.

Another room was connected by a small doorway on the back wall, and on the other side was the sewing room. Another six tables were set up, each with their own sewing machine of the newest model. A wall of threads covered the back wall, and on a shelf high on the back wall that sort of looked like a shrine sat an antique sewing machine that Dick's eyes lingered on, for some strange reason*.

"This is amazing!" Artemis gasped, running over to join M'gann in examining the fabrics, fingering a silky emerald green fabric with interest. "How in the world did you get this all set up in one night?!"

"I'm the ultimate ninja," was Dick's only response as he winked at the two girls, sauntering to the center of the room and clapping his hands. Everybody jumped as lights flickered on, all obviously hand hung and connecting to a box with cables connecting to a car motor, which was surprisingly silent.

"This is our source of power for the next month, or until we start earning some money. I would've used my own money, but Bruce already forbid me to use it to power the Cave. So, I got out one of the Batmobile's old engines, which uses a heck-ton of power to run, so I knew it could power the Cave, if only my homemade lighting. You can turn it on and off with a clap of the hands," Dick demonstrated, clapping his hands twice to turn the lights off. He clapped them three times to turn them back on and turned to grin at the Team, who were gazing at the room in awe. "Welcome to headquarters!"

 **A/N**

 **Dadada! Alllllllll done! Hope u liked it, I spent an hour and a half writing it! Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW! Reviews=input! ;)**

 **Also, I put up the poll for the magazine name! Go to my profile page and vote! (YOU ARE REQUIRED TO!)**

 **If you couldn't get a picture of headquarters in your mind, just think Project runway, with a twist. I'll try and get something sketched up so y'all can see what I'm thinking!**

 ***Anybody get the reference to Trapeze Boots? I thought I might as well incorporate this into the story, since it did have quite a bit to do with it :)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	4. Let's be serious (or Wally's epic fails)

**A/N**

 **WOOOOHOOOO! Officially 1,000 views on this story :) Thus, a chapter was revealed! Thank you everyone for your fantastic support! BTW, that poll is up on my website to vote on the name of the fashion magazine! If you have a name, send it in and I'll put it up!**

 **Guys, I just realized the perfect song for this whole fic! Presenting:**

 **Paycheck by Family Force Five (Riley Friesen remix)**

 **And, as per Silver Goldentime's request, Wally in a dress! Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nupe. Nada. Nope. Nein.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Let's be serious (or Wally's epic fails)**

"Alright, to set up the tutorial, you simply plug the holo computer into the tablet, which expands into a stand so you can view the tablet like a computer screen. The tablet is also expandable and compressible (thank you, Wayne Tech!), and is also compatible with the pens at your stations, which also all work as regular pens," Dick explained to the Team, helping Kaldur set his up as the Atlantean was struggling with the unfamiliar technology. "That should be everything! So, without further adieu, let's get designing!"

"WOOO BABY!" Wally yelled, his hands blurring in a flurry of motion as his screen flickered to life-the video set to superspeed-rapidly taking notes, eyes rolling up and down from screen to notepad, the speakers voice a high squeak from going so fast and understandable only to the speedster.

M'gann inserted a pair of wireless headphones into her ears, flying from the shelf to her workspace per the videos instructions. Dick and Artemis were sharing a video screen, quietly conversing as the man in the video rapidly stitched several contrasting fabrics together and flipped the result inside out. Conner had taken refuge in a small break room connected next door, unable to focus with all the other noise distracting him, and Kaldur was sitting strait up, diligently taking notes as the video instructed him.

"This is so exciting!" M'gann gushed, flying through Robin's worktable to give him a big hug before darting back over to the fabric wall, indecisive between two fabric choices

"This is very educational," Kaldur agreed, turning to grin at the rest of the Team, "I would have never thought to do something like this. We have something like this in Atlantis-"

"LALALA YOU GOT TO MOOOOOOOOVE THAT THING GAL-"

"KF, this is not karaoke night!" Dick rolled his eyes, long since used to his best friends antics to be annoyed by them. Artemis merely moaned and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, long past caring.

A door slammed open and everyone turned to see Conner fuming, his body trembling and fists clenched with suppressed rage. "Turn your volume down!"

Wally squeaked, fumbling with his device and knocking it over in his frantic attempts to mute the music. Much to his horror, the device turned up even louder, and soon the obnoxious yelling was the only thing that could be heard, besides Conner's roar of rage.

Dick's eyes widened as the clone stomped forward, flipping over his table in a desperate sprint to stop him. "Wait, Con-"

CRASH!

Conner stepped back with a satisfied grin on his face, majestically posing like he'd seen Superman do on tv. "Much better."

"NOOOOOO!" Dick cried, sliding to his knees besides the fragments of metal littering the floor, scoping up an armful of scrapes and holding them close to his chest. "MAH BABIES! Don't worry, daddy will make you feel better. No, Johnny, _don't leave me_ -"

Wally snickered from where he had sat back down, and Dick's head swung around to unleash a terrifying batglare. " _You_. You did this-" the acrobat leaped to his feet, tackling Wally to the ground, the red head squeaking (Artemis took back her former assessment; Wally was definitely a mouse) and yelping as limbs went flying.

"GET 'EM, DICKIE-BOY!" Kaldur hollered, standing on his table and cheering as the two tumbled around on the floor. Those who weren't brawling turned to stare at their Team leader incredulously. Kaldur paused, shrugging innocently, "I watch wrestling."

* * *

"It's hopeless!" Wally cried several hours later, burying his head in his arms with a groan.

"What, you? Because that's totally true," Artemis snarked, her eyes squinted as she carefully handstitched delicate beads onto the collar of her silk top.

The red head popped up, turning to stare at the archer in disbelief, placing a hand on his heart, "That hurt Arty-I can't believe you would be so cruel as to attack a defenseless speedster when he's down!"

"That was your own fault," the archer rolled her eyes, not even bothering to glance up when he sped over to her station, casually propping his feet up on her table. Her eye twitched.

"You could have at least helped me! I thought you of all people would understand," Wally argued, picking up her drink and slurping it down in a gulp (don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him).

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean," the blonde gritted out, her fists clenching and eyes narrowing.

Wally shrugged, picking up her discarded top and examining it, "I just heard girls were more sympathetic, but I guess since you're half harpy, it takes away from the end product. Hey, what's this supposed to be?"

"THAT'S IT!" Artemis shouted, launching herself over the table and at the wide eyed red head with a snarl. Wally yelped, his chair toppling back and the mug he was holding barely landing on the tabletop as he was tackled to the floor.

"CRUSH HIM ARTY!" M'gann yelled, her head sticking down from the ceiling. Conner stared up at the Martian girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I went to the roof to get some air," M'gann explained, winking at the clone before disappearing back through the ceiling. Conner stood frozen, a blush painting his cheeks, not noticing when Artemis and Wally, both screaming and cursing and clawing at each other, ran into his prone form.

"Yeesh, get a room," Robin muttered from an alcove just below the ceiling where he was sitting, holo computer propped against a stack of books.

Artemis paused, her head whipping around to glare at the ebony. "I heard that!"

"I never said I was talking about you; interesting that you automatically assumed I was referring to you and Wally-or would it be matically?" Robin cackled as Artemis's head lit up like a Christmas tree, her face almost turning purple.

"You better run, Boy Wonder," she hissed, pulling out a collapsible crossbow from within her boot, smirking maliciously when the acrobat visibly gulped.

* * *

"And pull this thread...align with-I need a model!" M'gann hollered, her tongue poking out from concentration as she hand stitched a hem on her dress hung on her mannequin, glancing at her screen every few moments to read the instructions.

"Use Wally, he's not doing anything!" Artemis yelled, her voice muffled due to the fact she was madly sewing in the back room.

The red head paused, his head popping up from where it had been rested on his folded arms while he watched a tutorial on sewing. "Wait, what?" Wally squawked as he was dragged over to M'gann's table by the excited designer. A dress was unceremoniously tugged over his head and, when he finally gained his orientation back, he realized it was pink.

His manly-ness officially went out the window when his feet were stuffed into a pair of high heels.

"Oh, it's perfect!" M'gann gushed, clasping her hands besides her face, tilting it to the side and grinning a mile wide. Wally was temporarily blinded by a flash of white light and blinked rapidly, turning to glare at Dick holding his phone for a photo though his spotty vision.

"Ya, Wallace, it's adorable," Artemis snickered, high-fiving Dick as the two of them high tailed it away from the angry speedster, who stumbled after the two of them, tripping over the train of the gown and angrily kicking off the heels. M'gann ducked to avoid a flying shoe, giggling as the speedster swore loudly, face planting into a strategically placed floor mat. Conner snickered from where he was sitting at his station, pulling out his phone graciously gifted to him by Dick to record the fiasco, grabbing a drink (they had been working for the last six hours) while Kaldur stared after them with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this a business or a daycare?" Kaldur asked Conner, grinning as the clone choked on the glass of water he was drinking, snorting the liquid out of his nose.

 **A/N**

 **Likey? This chapter was more cracky than the others ;)**

 **Anywho, thanks for all the support y'all! It always makes stories more fun to write. If ur interested in Danny Phantom, I just started a story called a Phantom Carol-25 days of Danny Phantom! A chapter a day...or at least I'll try...**

 **Anyways, names! If you think of a name for the Fashion Magazine, send it in! I'll add it! If you'd rather just vote, that's fine, too! The poll will be up on my website until I decide to chose a name...which won't be for a while...**

 **If you have any input on this story whatsoever, PM or review or something...reviews=input! Thanks for reading, and merry early Christmas!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	5. When things get complicated

**A/N**

 **Hmmm...I should really be working on my other stories...but I had a moment of inspiration and just couldn't let this one go! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YA REVIEWERS! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to you (my mind is has the attention span of my dog...that is to say, none ;) but I'll just say right now that all the ideas that y'all have given me are gonna happen at one point or another. Also, this might very possibly be the very last time to submit a name for the Fashion Magazine or vote on it (the poll's on my profile). Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **When things get complicated**

"Where is he?" Pacing back and forth in front of the Zeta tube in full uniform, Bruce glanced at his communicator in worry. His ward had been missing more and more often nowadays, leaving through the Zeta to the Cave directly after school and not coming back until right before they'd start patrol. Sure, Bruce understood the attachment Dick had to the Cave-and all the memories behind it-but this was borderline obsessed.

Not only that, but he was starting to obtain questionable injuries. His fingers were constantly wrapped in gauze, and his neck, shoulders, and back were constantly stiff and sore, as if he was spending too many hours hunching over his holo computer. It took him longer to stretch before and after patrol, and his training regime was slowly falling behind, progress disappearing and replaced by a steady line down of regression.

So yes. Bruce was worried.

"Robin, B01," the computer announced in its usual monotone voice, his protégée zipping up his vest as he sprinted through the glowing blue light.

"Sorry boss man," Dick panted, wiggling his fingers as he pulled on his gloves, pulling off his sunglasses and pasting his mask on, falling down into the splits for a quick stretch. "KF held me back. So who's on the roster for today?"

Bruce remained silent, his hood still pooled around his shoulders, staring at his partner with bleak blue eyes. It took Dick a few moments to notice the silence, and he peaked over his shoulder curiously, "What?"

"You want to tell me why you're late this time?" If the Question and Batman were to have a competition at that very moment, the Dark Knight would have won for the blankest stare.

Robin sighed, rolling his left shoulder and cartwheeling to his feet. "I was busy; I told you, Wally held me back."

"He's done that before, but it's never made you late to patrol. Again, would you like to tell me what you were doing?"

"It's none of your business."

"Dick-"

"Master Bruce, you and Master Richard should probably leave now-Poison Ivy's been spotted at the park, again," Alfred swiftly intervened, discretely handing Dick a plastic wrapped sandwich, which the boy wonder hid in one of his many pockets for later consumption (when he was out of Bruce's watchful eyes). There hadn't been time to eat-he'd just barely had enough time to finish a slinky sequin number, sewing on the last of the embroidery literally seconds before he sprinted through the Zeta.

Thank the aster for Alfred.

Bruce growled, pulling up his hood and stalking to the Batmobile, his cape swishing behind him with an angry snap. Mouthing a silent thank you to Alfred, Dick hurried after his mentor, flipping onto his bike with a happy cackle. The Bat Cave doors slid open, and the two guardians sped out into the gloomy Gotham night.

With a sigh, Alfred made his way over to the Bat computer, turning it on to monitor the situation. "He had better tell Master Bruce what he is up to, before things get out of hand."

* * *

"HA! I finally got it!" Wally crowed, holding up a fairly well sewn pair of pants considering that he'd started learning the craft just over a week ago. M'gann cheered, flying through several tables to high five the beaming speedster.

Artemis rolled her eyes, cracking an eye open from where she had been snoozing in her (admittedly, super comfortable) cushioned chair, "It only took you a whole week to finish that one design."

"I'd like to see you do any better," Wally stuck his tongue out at her, hugging his pants carefully to his chest, his whole body vibrating with excitement.

For the past week, the teens had been spending as much time as possible in the Cave, only leaving for school, patrol, school, and because their parents made them come home ("Really, Artemis, I only ever see you when you eat anymore!" Paula Crock admonished, handing a bowl of soup to the sheepish archer). Half the time the teens slept over in the Cave, and a schedule had to be made due to so many missed meals. M'gann was less than happy when half her food remained uneaten; even Wally didn't eat as much as he used to.

So, every mealtime each member was forced to stop working and make their way down to the kitchen to eat, and mandatory breaks were required to relax, train, socialize, and do homework. After all, they were still planning on fighting crime as a Team in the future; the whole point of their company was to make money so their covert ops team could continue to operate. As it was, they hadn't had a single mission in over two weeks. To say the hero's were restless would be an understatement.

So, additional meeting times were scheduled solely for training and carrying out missions, as Batman had not yet stopped their feed from the Justice League computers. They were still allowed to complete these missions since their team still had a week until shutdown. They'd just gotten back from a recon mission the previous night, their first mission in two week, and Wally was on a caffeine high due to the amount of coffee he had drunk to simply stay awake.

But anyways.

"I still do not understand how Dick got all of our measurements to make mannequin of our stature," Kaldur mused, staring at his jacket adorned model curiously. It was sort of weird, and kinda felt like a mirror since the stature was exactly the same.

Artemis shrugged, leaning back in her chair and selecting a tutorial to watch, "He's Robin. I wouldn't question it."

"He has his ways," Wally cackled creepily, speeding out of the room to the kitchen. Artemis let out a cry of anger, throwing her current work down and sprinting after him to try and prevent the speedster from drinking anymore coffee. But, you know, speedster. She gave up halfway out the door and slouched back into her seat.

Conner raised an eyebrow, as he walked in from the sewing room, a tailored pair of pants clutched in his hands. "Well, all of our information is stored in Batman's archives, so he probably got them from there."

"That makes sense. But I wonder why he made them custom to us?" M'gann wondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It was a nice sentiment, but wouldn't it have been cheaper to buy the average size for each?"

"Shhhh!" Wally exclaimed, running back into the room with his arms piled high with food, several pots of coffee balanced perilously on top, "you'll ruin the mystery!" After dropping the items on his table, the red head attacked the pile of food, only pausing to gulp down another cup of coffee.

"Nerd," Artemis muttered, rolling up from her chair with a sigh, stretching her arms above her head. These were the times she was glad they didn't stay at the Cave; there was no way she was able to deal with the speedster as it was, much less a hyper speedster. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, pulling her arms behind her and latching her hands, groaning with relief as her back popped several times from the stretch.

M'gann giggled, pulling her ballgown over her mannequins form and adjusting the bright red bodice. "That's not very nice, Artemis."

"Meh," the archer muttered, flicking off her desk light, "anyways, we should all start wrapping up, it's getting pretty late." Mumbles of acknowledgement were all the answer she received (save Wally's hyper chatter as he literally bounced off the walls), and the blonde rolled her eyes.

Kaldur carefully removed his mannequins coat, making his way over to the closet, where they kept all their finished works. Though, really, closet was a bit of an understatement. The other day, Dick had had Conner help him make a hole in the wall, connecting another abandon room to their makeshift workspace, as well as a small dressing room. The room was roughly the size of the other bedrooms in the Cave-that is to say, rather enormous. The room had been cleared out and polls had been attached to the walls to make racks, and rolling racks were organized about the room. Selecting a hanger on his assigned rack, Kaldur tucked the coat in neatly, shutting the door behind him.

"Lights out!" Artemis hollered, slinging a ratty backpack over one shoulder and hauling a reluctant hyper Wally out of the room ("My coffee," Wally cried, his eyes tearing up as he saw it sitting on his bench, all alone and undrinken). The door shut with a click, and the room was silent.

* * *

Much, much later that night, after an exhausting patrol and a mandatory workout Batman had made him do for missing so many practices, Robin collapsed on his bed, groaning in pain as his sore arm was jostled. Sighing, the acrobat carefully peeled off his sweaty mask, flinging it in a hamper conveniently located at the end of his bed. Blue eyes squinted against the soft light of his bed lamp, and the teen rolled over, burying his head in his fluffy pillow.

His temporary bliss was interrupted as his civilian phone rang cheerily, and a gloved hand snaked out to grab the offending device. With a grunt, Dick answered the phone somewhat grumpily, "'ello?"

"Mr. Grayson, this is Jennifer Brown from Hip and co. studios. I'm calling to let you know that Mr. Francis Macario Holland has agreed to produce your fashion line."

"Wait, seriously?" Dick shot up in his bed, his weary body suddenly filled with adrenaline.

On the other side of the phone, Jennifer grinned-this was her favorite part of the job. "Yes, congratulations! You made the cut. We'll be sending some people over to finish the contracts and set up meeting dates and the first photoshoot."

"Ah, that's ok," Dick quickly added (he wanted Bruce out of the loop as long as possible), "Would it be alright if me and my manager came in to arrange everything?"

"I suppose so," Dick could almost hear the coordinator frowning, "It's a bit unusual, but I guess it would be fine. Do you have a parental guardian that could help you with all the legal aspects?"

Dick winced, considering his options, one hand bunched in his blankets, "Uh, there's a founder on my company who is currently 18-would that suffice?"

"Yes, it would. Would Wednesday at 6 pm work?"

"That should work. Should I just bring all my partners in with me?" Mentally, Dick started planning the escapade; evading Batman at the Cave was one thing, but having all of the Team off the grid? That would be slightly more...difficult.

"I think that would be wise, Mr. Grayson, seeing as they founded the line with you. I will fax a list of requested materials you should bring to your company. A few things I will remind you about would be to bring a variety of clothing, male and female, for examples, as well as your plan of the future for your fashion line and how you plan on making it bigger."

By this point, Dick's eyes were twinkling madly and he barely resisted the urge to cackle insanely (that might put them off...just slightly). "All right, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome! We hope to see you soon!" Jennifer finished cheerily, ending the call and leaning back in her seat with a grin.

The phone had barely clicked, alerting Dick that the call was ended, before he launched himself into the air, whooping quietly and flipping as he jumped up and down on his mattress.

This was gonna be so asterous.

 **A/N**

 **DADADADA! Chapter 5 has finally made an appearance! Hope y'all liked it!**

 **Also, Ahsoka02, to answer your question, yes, yes it was (an Outsiders reference ;)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	6. Dream Come True

**A/N**  
 **Thank ya'll for lovin this story and supporting me so much! I'm always so excited to write new chapters, and I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story!**

 **Please note, the poll for the fashion magazine is still up, so VOTE NOW because it's closing very soon :)**

 **ALSO EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO ONTO NETFLIX AND REWATCH YJ SEASONS 1 AND 2 AS MANY TIMES AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE WE MIGHT GET A THIRD SEASON!**

 **Note-I changed the time for the meeting for Saturday at 8-9 am-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: 'zer ist no own-a-ship! It ain't mine!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dream Come True**

"Gooooood morning America!" Dick crowed, his voice echoing in every team member's head. A series of groans and moans responded to the abrupt awakening, making the aerialist grin. M'gann giggled from across the Bioship, steering them towards the rising sun.

"G'back ta sleeeep," Wally groaned, sprawled across the Bioship seat awkwardly. Conner grumbled in agreement, his head curled towards his chest.

"It's not too bad," Kaldur conceded, his hands folded across his lap, contently sipping a cup of Atlantean style coffee; what that was, nobody knew.

Artemis snored loudly in response, a sleeping mask haphazardly thrown across her eyes. Tanned hands gripped a pink blanket tightly and her head lolled over the back of the chair with the slight turns of the Bioship.

Dick cackled, his bendable body contorting into another stretch that made him look like he was curling into a human ball. "Sorry Bossman, I don't think Miss Congeniality over there agrees."

"Dude," Wally snorted, a hand snaking out from his blanket for a high-five. Dick obliged.

Kaldur merely sighed, long since used to the duo's antics. With a slight huff, Wally closed his eyes again, taking every second he could to snooze.

"Sooooo, what's our pitch?" Dick asked Kaldur, raising an eyebrow in question. The Atlantean paused mid sip, choking on the creamy liquid.

"What we've been practicing," Conner answered instead, over Kaldur's hacking coughs, pulling out a notepad from his briefcase (Dick had found the resemblance between Conner and Bruce uncanny; he supposed all businessmen looked the same).

"We show them our plan, the timeline we are currently operating on, and our end goal," Conner continued, taking the leadership class Dick had assigned him very seriously. "We have physical evidence-our best designs and ready-made clothing-"

A brief grumble interrupted the group, and M'gann giggled, patting the Bioship with a grin. Conner gave her a strange look to which she rolled her eyes. Bracing her hands against the controls, M'gann closed her eyes for a second, communicating with the Bioship. Her eyes snapped open and she beamed, announcing, "We're here!"

"Time to change," Dick said, eyeing his best friend with a snicker (who knew Kid Flash liked to cuddle with his goggles?). He and Kaldur quickly checked their teammates, making sure they were are firmly secure in their seats before buckling up themselves.

Kaldur nodded at M'gann, signaling the start. M'gann closed her eyes, communicating with the Bioship. Around them, the form of the ship began to change, the round vehicle shifting into a cylinder body, forming the shape of a commercial airplane.  
The ship softly tapped down on a landing pad of the tower, the 'engines' shutting down.

"S'too early," the archer murmured, her hands clinging to the edges of the blanket as Dick attempted to pull it away from her.

"I hate monkeys," Conner agreed, staring out the window at a large jungle billboard looming over the treetops.

M'gann opened the hatch, and a ramp slid out, touching the ground with a light tap. "Let's go!" the redhead cried excitedly, grabbing a bag of fabrics she'd packed and practically sprinting down the ramp.

"You heard the woman, let's move it!" Dick cackled, yanking the blanket away from Artemis. The blonde yelped, tumbling off her seat and hitting Wally on her way down.

"I swear I didn't eat Aunt Birdge's birthday cake!" Wally proclaimed loudly as he shot up, his mind still half asleep. Artemis rolled her eyes, reaching an arm out from where she was lying on the floor and pinching Wally's leg.

The speedster let out a (manly) shriek, falling over the back of his seat. "Einstein, harpy! What was that for," Wally complained, crossing his arms with a pout.

Dick rolled his eyes (it seemed to be contagious), slipping on his signature sunglasses and yanking the boy up. "'Come on, West, we're wasting daylight!"

Wally stumbled to his feet, glaring at the chipper ebony. "Aren't Bats supposed to love the night? Ya know, because you're vampires, drink the blood of your enemies and all that?"

"Really, KF, you should know by now that that's just a common myth spread around Gotham," Dick huffed, stepping over Artemis (after dodging her halfhearted kick) and making his way down the aisle. He paused as he reached the door, a creepy shadow covering his face. "Besides, Bossman and I only drink blood when we're really, really irritated with someone. Isn't that right, Artemis?"

Artemis, forgetting her former conflict with the boy wonder, nodded solemnly, grabbing Wally's leg and using it to pull herself up, ignoring his startled protest. "You should trust me, I would know."

"You speak from experience, I'm sure," Wally snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the seats. He faltered slightly upon seeing the manic grins etched into the Gothamites faces. "Ya, real funny guys, what is it, pick on the redhead day?" Wally laughed nervously, pulling the collar of his jacket up slightly higher.

"Oh, but I'm not," Dick crooned, folding his arms with a smirk. "I mean, just the other day, Arty was dissing the power of aster, and, well, let's just say B doesn't blame me for the collateral damage."

Wally rolled his eyes, unconsciously shifting away from his giggling Teammates. "I-I'm suuuure. Very funny, Dick, the Cave was fine last time I checked."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Does the word 'billionaire' mean anything to you? Besides, I wasn't talking about the Cave."

Dick nodded at the giggling blonde, who gave Wally a frighteningly insane grin. With a snicker, Artemis lurched forward, pulling the collar of her top to the side to reveal two red spots at the base of her throat. Shrieking, Wally sped down the ramp, barely remembering to grab a bag of material on his way out.

With twin cackles, Artemis and Dick high-fived, grabbing a rack of clothing each and following the rest of the team out.  
"You're such a troll, Grayson."

"I will proudly accept this status; never knew you were one though, Crock."

"Eh, it's a hidden talent."

"I'll say. Where'd you get the marker?"

"You're not the only one with pockets, Boy Wonder."

At the bottom of the ramp, a women in a pressed black dress-suit stood waiting for them, her hair twisted into an elegant bun, a manilla folder clutched in one hand, her posture perfect. Dick grinned at her, striding forward and grasping her outstretched hand with a grin. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Brown," the ebony said smoothly, leaning down to kiss her hand.

"Still the charmer I see, Mr. Grayson," Jennifer Brown grinned, lightly patting the boy on the head. He gave her a lopsided smile, neatly snagging the folder without her notice.

"How is it that you know Di-Mr. Grayson, Ms. Brown?" Kaldur asked Jennifer, politely grinning at their guide and giving Dick more time to scan the file.

Jennifer sighed, running a hand through her hair and messing with the bun, "Well, long story short, I gave him the call to let y'all know you had a contract, and he insisted on meeting me. So, two coffee breaks later and he knows everything about me. He's like the creepy little brother I never had."

She and Wally shuddered in usion, and the redhead gave her a condescending pat on the shoulder. "I feel you; quick piece of advice, make sure you never give him gummy bears or he will stalk you...while being hyper…" Wally trailed off, staring into the distance as if remembering some horrible memory, Jennifer nodded solemnly, not the least perturbed that Dick had chosen that very moment to grin creepily at her.

"Well, this is very nice and all, but we're about to miss our appointment," Artemis stated dryly, her lips twitching as Jennifer gave a strangled yelp, searching desperately searching for her folder.

"Were you looking for this," the folder was waved in her vision, a snickering Dick Grayson on the other end of it. Jennifer scowled, yanking the folder from his loose grasp with an irritated huff. "Oooooh, you're hilarious. Now come on, or I'm going to lose my job!"

The group hustled after the burnett, who moved fairly quick for a woman in heels. She stopped in front of an elevator-hip and co spared no expense-inserting a key and twisting it. A light ding echoed in response, and two silver doors slid apart to reveal the elevator.

Artemis and Dick were the first ones in since they had the trolleys, and the others all piled in after them. Jennifer pressed one of the floor buttons, and the doors slid shut with a ding. The elevator was quiet, and Dick twiddled his thumbs idly. Everyone jumped when Conner broke the silence.

"You know, they used to have music," Conner muttered, staring through the glass back of the elevator impassively, standing with his thumbs hooked in the jean's loopholes.

M'gann gaped at the Kryptonian, turning to speak to Artemis, "Did he just-?"

"I think he did," Artemis nodded, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Maybe it was unintentional?" Dick wondered, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"It did seem like a fairly natural reaction," Kaldur analyzed, "and I do not think he has seen that movie."

Wally fidgeted uncomfortably in the corner, "Um...guys...someone might've shown it to him..."

As one, the four turned to stare at Wally, and then at a smirking Conner.

"No way," Artemis breathed, reaching out a hand as if to poke him, but bringing it back quickly.

"There are no accidents," Conner quipped, strolling out the elevator doors as they opened with a ding.

There was silence behind him, until Dick broke it with a loud cackle. "That's mah boy," he yelled, jumping into a front handspring and sprinting after the clone.

Artemis swore loudly, darting out after the acrobat, "Don't you dare corrupt him any further!"

"I'll have you know that I was the one to first corrupt him!" Wally spluttered indignantly, jogging after the blonde.

"Kal, Conner's so grown up now," M'gann sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying softly.

"It's alright, M'gann, it was bound to happen sometime," Kaldur whispered soothingly, lifting her up and carrying her out of the elevator, "why don't we go and talk about it?"

Jennifer blinked a few times, still clutching her folder, "...why am I the one left with the carts?"

* * *

"Wow," M'gann whispered, staring up at the looming crystal dome in awe. People bustled around the prone group, hangers slung over purse straps, and garment bags swishing on trolleys as they were hurriedly yanked along.

"Come on, Miss M!" Dick laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind the rest of the Team. The teen's stared around them in awe, taking in the upscale design and numerous departments as they followed Jennifer to the meeting room. Jennifer basically gave them a tour as they made their way through the enormous building. Designers, models, and managers rushed to and fro, lugging about everything from sewing machines to refrigerators. Wally gazed dreamily at a manager who was carrying seven bags from a burger drive through, his mouth watering at the delicious aroma.

"Alright, here we are!" Jennifer announced, stopping them in front of a pair of silver doors. "Inside these doors are the people who will decide the fate of your fashion line. So, don't screw up and everything will be fine," Jennifer beamed, and Conner absently patted a pale Megan comfortingly.

Dick took a deep breath, glancing at Kaldur, who nodded in approval. "Let's do this."

The large doors swung open, revealing the 12 business men and woman sitting around an oval table. All conversation immediately stopped as they turned to stare at the Team.

Kaldur immediately took charge, stepping forward, "Hello, my name is Kalvin Hyde, and these are my associates, Richard Grayson, Megan Morse, Wally West, Conner Kent, and Artemis Crock."

A man in a suit with perfect black hair stood up, smiling at Kaldur and shaking his hand, "Et is nice to meet you, Mr. Hyde, my name iz Francis Marcario Holland. Wie are all 'ery 'appy you are here. Pleaze, take a seat."

The six and Jennifer each took a seat and the trolley's rolled in after them, pushed in by two random designers they'd run into on the way there. The doors clicked softly shut behind them.

Conner jumped right to it, his business classes paying off, "So, Mr. Holland, we have several things to present to you…"

The hours passed as Conner, Kaldur, and Dick explained their project, the others offering little interjections every now and then about the designs or where they wanted the company to go.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he notice Wally yawn for the seventh time in the last five minutes.

"Would it be alright if Miss Morse, Miss Crock, and Mr. West took a break? They don't have much interest in the business part of this," Dick grinned, gesturing to the trio.

"Of course, Mr. Grayson," Holland nodded, neatly folding his hands on the table.

"Thanks Dick," Wally whispered to the ebony, practically running out of the room. Kaldur nodded to M'gann, who's eyes widened in understanding.

"Link established," M'gann said over the mind link, following Artemis and Wally to the rec room.

"We'll keep you guys updated," Dick promised turning back to the table.

"Don't take too long," Conner added gruffly, explaining the timeline to the businessmen.

Artemis snorted, eying Wally wearily as he practically attacked the snack table. "I don't think we'll be long, given how excited Kid Mouth is."

"Hey!"

* * *

Kaldur was in the middle of presenting a pressed pant when several shrieks echoed in the mind link. He paused, meeting Conner and Dick's wide eyes. The aerialist shrugged, and Conner gestured him onwards.

Suddenly, the doors crashed open dramatically, making way for a hyperactive redhead. "Too much coffeeeeeee!" Wally sang, his hands held up in a 'behold me!' gesture.

Dick sighed, resisting the urge to sink down in his seat and facepalm. "Please ignore him, he's a bit excitable," Dick explained, glaring at the sheepish speedster.

Holland waved his hand in dismissal, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look at Wally. "No, no, dis iz good! He iz 'ery, 'ery good. So much originality and energy packed inzo one beautiful package-Mr. Grayson, he iz the perfect model! I approve of your current plan."

"Thank you, sir," Dick responded with a smile, holding back a snicker that desperately wanted to break free at the disgruntled look on Wally's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Eh? Did you not know?" Holland glanced at Wally with a raised eyebrow, "You are to be ze new face of hip and co, on your new magazine! You all are!"

"...Would you excuse us for a few minutes?"

 **A/N**

 **Ummm...sorry for that crack part in the middle, I just couldn't resist ;)**

 **(You know, this whole thing was pretty much crack...meh. The original chapter was meant to be a crack fic anyways XD**

 **Please note that I will have the magazine name FINALIZED by the next chapter! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease vote in the poll before it closes (this is your last chance!). It's on my bio, so pleaaaaassseeee take a look!**

 **Also, Kaldur is going by Kalvin Hyde because it's a little tribute to the original comics (though he went by Jackson Hyde…)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	7. Dream Come True Part Two

**A/N**

 **Moooooorning. This little author's feeling a bit sleepy, so I'll make this note short and sweet. First off, I'm finally home! After over 18 hours of travel and a wonderful vacation. Second off, I recently realized that I am waaaaaay over my head. I'm currently signed up for a bunch of classes that are guaranteed to make me break down at least 7 times this semester (huh. Would you look at that. I'm on chapter 7… Coincidence? I THINK NOT!). A bunch of extra-curricular so are about to start up, too, and I've got a bunch of tests to take is year that may possibly determine the rest of my life, along with the fact that I'm gonna have to do a heck a lot a stuff AND GOOD LORD THE BREAKDOWNS ALREADY BEGUN!**

 **...short note, she says.**

 **But anyways. What I was meaning to say was that my updates will be like bleh. Very rarely coming out and always at the most random of times. I also recently started Beta-I got for a story, so that'll probably mess with my schedule as well (although I'm very excited to be Beta-I got for this particular story and author :)**

 **So! If y'all feel like I've suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet, that would be why. If my time range of invisibility is a little too long, feel free to shoot me a review or a PM-sometimes I fail to realize how much time has passed (WHYYYYYYY LIFE?! IM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!)**

 **Anywho, on with the story! Enjoy :}**

 **And on a more serious note, please pray for all affected by the recent shootings in Europe.**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own it, I'd be making money off this and updating on the hour.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dream Come True Part Two**

The second the group was out of range, Wally took an angry bite out of a cookie (where it had come from, nobody knew). After some angry munching and crunching, he spun on Dick, his hands thrown up in exasperation. "What the heck, Rob?"- _crunch_ -"I thought we agreed that we would"- _crunch_ -"tell each other _important details like this_. And I did not agree to be _a-a_ "- _crunch_ -" _model_. None of us agreed to that!"

"Actually, Wally, we did," Megan said quietly, fiddling with a piece of hair nervously. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement.

Wally leveled them all with a blank stare. "What."

"We did talk about it on the way here," Kaldur added, folding his hands comfortably in front of him. "Dick made sure to get consent from each of us-you even agreed to it yourself."

"What!" Wally spluttered indignantly, waving another cookie around to accentuate his point. "I did no such thing! And we never talked about it,"- _crunch_ -"we were all sleeping!"

"Wally, I slept like the dead and I _still_ heard that conversation," Artemis taunted light-heartedly, punching the redhead on the shoulder.

The speedster yelped, shuffling away from the blonde and protectively holding his cookie close to his chest; the Gotham-vampire-thing was still kinda freaking him out. "But I didn't agree to it!"

Dick snickered, drawing the groups attention to himself. "Actually, Walls, you kinda did."

Wally blinked a few times, clearly giving off a 'what-the-Batman-are-you-talking-about' vibe.

"It was in the contract," Conner added helpfully, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"Dude! You _know_ I didn't read that," Wally groaned, turning to Kaldur with a pout. "Kaaaaaaal, how could you let him do this"- _crunch_ -"to me? I thought you were the good one!"

Kaldur shrugged, unabashed. "I was busy cleaning the coffee stains out of the sofa that you spilled last week."

"You were watching wrestling."

"I was watching wrestling."

"Don't blame him, Wally!" Megan intervened, pleading with the speedster desperately. "He was trying to share the joys of wrestling with me-the fists, the punching, the screaming loudly, and the KOs!-if anyone, it's my fault."

Wally paused, melting under Megan's puppy dog eyes. "You know I couldn't be mad at you, sweet cheeks." The hairs on the back of his neck shot up, and Wally hesitantly glanced over his shoulder, wincing as his eyes made contact with Conner. The Kryptonian was smoldering in rage, his eyes taking on a faint red hue. Naturally, Wally did what any sane person would do; he apologized a lot and hid behind his best friend as a human shield.

"And I meant that in a totally platonic, brother-loving way and I think I'm just going to stay right here," the redhead whimpered, clutching the back of Dick's jacket in fear.

"Idiot," Artemis rolled her eyes, reaching over to smack Wally upside the head. Ignoring his insulted spluttering, she made her way over to Kaldur, leaning against the wall next to him. "But he did bring up a good point. Even if we agreed to be the models, Hip and Co still has to approve of us. I mean, none of us-save Wonderboy over there-really have any experience, at all."

"They already did," Conner said, frowning at a floor-to-ceiling poster of Francis Holland shaking hands with a 'fashionable' Superman.

"They did?" Megan asked curiously. Artemis tilted her head in question.

Dick smirked, spreading his hands, "We're just that good."

"But how do they"- _crunch_ -"know that we're"- _crunch_ -"any good?" Wally persisted, poking Dick over and over when the ebony just cackled.

"Something any good detective has," the ebony finally said, slapping Wally's hands away and discretely swiping the cookie clutched in the red head's fist. "Hard evidence. Kal, if you would do the honors."

Nodding, the Atlantean pulled out a file from his suit coat, pulling out a bundle of photos. Curiously, the rest of the Team gathered around, sending the giggling Boy Wonder cautious looks.

The first one pictured was M'gann, sitting innocently on one of the kitchen bars stools and clutching her first perfect cake (Agent A's cookbook was magical!), her ankles crossed neatly. She was laughing at something off screen, head tilted, her lips parted slightly and her eyes glowing (not literally) with happiness. Her outfit consisted of a simple, sleeveless yellow sundress, floppy hat, and white flats. That had been the day they'd decided to have a picnic, and Megan's little 'dress-up' was too perfect an opportunity to miss.

On the next, Wally was doing a full split in the air, his eyes closed and a large grin on his face. His elbows were bent at his sides, and his fists were clenched in mini fist pumps. He was wearing a yellow Flash tank top, red sweat pants, a sweat band nestled in his hair, and black tennis shoes. In short, he looked like a model from a Nike magazine. This was one of Dick's favorite, as Wally had been attempting to imitate the cheerleaders at his school (with surprisingly good results).

A moody Conner stared off into the distance in the next photo, his arms crossed over his muscled chest as he leaned against his motorcycle. His head was tilted, as if he was listening for something, and his blue eyes intensely traced something off the edge of the picture. The teen's usual pair of jeans and well-worn boots covered the bottom half of him, while a plain blue tee shirt peeked out from beneath a black leather jacket. The motorcycle was not his usual cycle, but one Dick had photoshopped in-quite well, he might add-to keep their identities under wraps.

The next photo was of Artemis, her body the picture of feminine strength as she lifted weights in a lunge. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a rare braid tossed carelessly over one shoulder. A dark green headband held back a few stray strands of her golden locks, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. A pair of black shorts, neon green tennis shoes, and black Gotham Knights hoodie completed the ensemble. If anyone ever lacked motivation to exercise, they'd probably gain it 10 times over just from seeing the archer's sheer determination.

Looking rather calm and peaceful, Kaldur's tanned body dominated the next picture. He was propped up on his side on the beach with his toes dipped in the water, and a book held in one hand below eye level. As such, the viewer could see his dark eyes serenely scanned the page. A pair of dark blue swim trunks adorned his lower half, while a white tee shirt hung snugly around his muscled chest. The drink, towel, and umbrella added to the beach-like appeal from what had been the Team's hang out on their day off.

Finally, their eyes landed on the last photo, and a smiling Dick Grayson stared back up at them in a friendly challenge from his precarious handstand on a high bar. His ebony hair was flopping down into his sparkling blue eyes, and his bare feet were pointed straight up. Thin black tights stretched all the way over his ankles, and a slightly large blue tee shirt had begun to fall down, revealing a strongly toned stomach. The clothes looked to be tugged slightly to the side by some unseen momentum; the actual picture had been taken while the Dark Squire was doing a simple warm up. It was a common start-of-the-day for the Boy Wonder, but to non-Leaguers, and even some non-Bats, the regime he was performing seemed near impossible.

"So am I good, or am I good?" Dick asked smugly in the shocked silence, "Cause, honestly, I think I'm pretty whelming."

"Where did you get those?" Conner asked curiously, his eyes lingering on the photo of everyone's favorite Martian.

"Candid photos-figured it'd be the only way Wally would pose," Dick shrugged, dodging a half-hearted swipe from the mentioned speedster.

Artemis nodded grudgingly, "Not bad, Boy Wonder."

In the corner, M'gann fainted and Conner shot over to catch her dramatically. Dick started humming the Cinderella theme song while Wally snickered and wolf whistled. Artemis used this prime opportunity to steal Wally's stash of cookies.

"So, then are we all in agreement?" Kaldur asked, authority slipping into his voice and commanding everyone's attention.

"No duh."

"I can't wait!"

"Yep."

"I guess-Dick, give that back!"

"If you're feeling the aster, you know I am."

The Atlantean proudly surveyed his Team, noting how each was standing a little taller than they had been just weeks previous. "Then let us go-we don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

When the six super teams dramatically re-entered the conference room, they were rather disappointed by the lack of reaction or attention they received. Most of the employees had taken out their phones, one was furiously typing away at a top-of-the-line laptop, and several had even fallen asleep on the table. Only Francis Holland had remained where he was, curiously flipping through one of the files Kaldur had left on the table.

Somewhat deflated, they filed into the room and took their seats. Only Dick seemed unaffected as he cheerily bounced his way to the front of the room. With an innocent smile, he slammed his hands down on the table, making all the employees jump and effectively calling all attention to himself. 'Plan B dramatics-success', he mentally cheered in his mind, the slight twitch in his smile the only indicator of his slightly vindictive pleasure.

"Velcome back, Misour Grayson," Holland said, inclining his head to the young business man and setting the file down carefully.

Dick grinned, taking the nod as permission to continue. "Thank you, Mr. Holland. I hope you all had a good break. Now, let's get jump back in where we left off and wrap this up. As Mr. Hyde was saying, all the cloths are designed and hand sewn by all of us. After the interview, you can all come up to view the rest of our designs up close-but let's continue. As we all have varying styles, we cover a rather large area of expertise, and not just in clothing design. We've all had a broad overview of every aspect, and through that specialized in a subject each. We did give a brief introduction at the beginning of this interview, but I'll elaborate just a bit.

As this company was founded on the intent of creating new and interesting fashion, among other things, all six of us could be considered the primary designers. However, as Mr. Kent and Mr. Hyde both have other duties that they primarily attend to, you could say that Miss Morse, Miss Crock, Mr. West, and myself are the heads of design and production. Mr. Kent and I are the primary heads of the business end, and, to an extent, so is Mr. Hyde, although he tends to lean more towards negotiations, deals, and facilitating our work as the manager, which, I can assure you, is a very difficult job.

This company will be almost completely self sufficient, and Mr. Kent and Mr. Hyde have already managed to snag a deal with several backers. The only aspect remaining that we have not covered is the advertisement and production-this is where Hip and Co comes in. As most of you know, I've had plenty of experience with the press, so that in itself shouldn't be an issue. What we really need is billboards, ads, and a fashion magazine.

As many of you recently agreed, the six of us will also be the models in our new fashion magazine. As you saw in the sample photos, each of us is physically fit and turn out quite well on camera, if I do say so myself.

Mr. West and I have already drafted several designs and formulated some ideas we'd love to go over with your advertising sector, and your advice would be very beneficial.

We are very excited to have the opportunity to work with Hip and Co, and hope to continue creating a brand that will benefit both of our companies."

The table erupted into a round of applause as Dick bowed slightly, grinning at the smiling board members.

"Zis all zoundz very agreeable, Misour Grayson. After zis, my businez men will write up a contract for your group." The Team let out a collective cheer, each hugging one another in happiness. The Cave was saved! Both Dick and Holland got up, a firm handshake sealing the deal.

Finally, the pandemonium died down and Holland had a sudden thought. "You seem to haf skipped over the most important detail of all, Misour Grayson. Vat vill be ze new name of your company?"

"So I have," Dick smiled mysteriously, exchanging looks with the rest of the crew. "Artemis, if you would do the honors."

The archer sighed, rolling at Dick's chants of 'I win!' over the mind link. Standing up, Artemis sauntered to the head of the table, exchanging an almost unnoticeable high five with Dick. "First off, I'll have you all know that I fought long and hard to get a different name for us. But, really, the first name kinda stuck. So, it's with pleasure that I announce the official brand name of our company-Teen Trouble."

* * *

With a content sigh, Wally collapsed on his couch, grinning as he finally relaxed. As fun as that had been, he needed some relative peace and normalcy in his life, and his house was the perfect place to find it. His dad was off at work, and his mom was humming happily as she cleaned the house; for some reason, she enjoyed the action.

Blissfully, the redhead closed his eyes, slowly falling into the lull of sleep. The sudden halt in his mother's humming made him squint an eye open suspiciously.

"Um, honey..."

"Ya mom?"

"...Why is there a dress in your closet?"

 **A/N**

 **Lol! Ha, poor Wally-he didn't think I was going to make this easy on him, did he?**

 **Ahem, anyways, first off! Thank you sososososo much to everyone who contributed a name to the poll for the fashion magazine name, and to everyone that voted! I was surprised as all of you that Teen Trouble ended up being the most popular name-though I suppose that since it was Dick that came up with it, it made us ladies a little more inclined to agree with it ;)**

 **Also, did anybody get that reference to chapter 1, with Wally and the cookies? It was actually completely unintentional.**

 **So yes, this story is finally moving! I pretty much wrote this whole thing up in my four hour car drive in Germany. Speaking of which, jet lag! Gotta love it…**

 **Anywho, what I said above applies till, like, December-ish. Updates will be at odd hours at random intervals. My life is about to get infinitely more hectic, and grades aren't even the worst of it.**

 **NOTE! I just put a new poll up on my profile page-VOTE TODAY because I literally have a few hours of free time in which I hope to write something. I'll have several different generas and ideas I've accumulated over the years, so I'm asking you guys to help me decide what to write next :}**

 **Till the next update my dears.**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**

 **Ps. Shout out to everybody who guesses what the heck I was referencing in the 'Moooooooorning'.**


	8. Rehab-ur-ability

**A/N**

 **...slowly tiptoes into sight.**

 **Ummmm, hi guys *ducks flying tomatoes* I'm back? Ahem. Anyways, thank you Yuuki GB for prompting me into picking up my pen...wait...well, anyways, to getting back to writing. I finally got off this super hectic schedule (like, literally a week and a day ago), so I'll hopefully be able to write a bit more...actually, once January is over, my life will literally be 20 million times easier (I have two more big events this month I need to study/train/freak out for) and then I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Just so y'all know, I'm still going and have no intention of stopping anytime soon.**

 **...and, um, this chapter has a little more feels than usual. This month has been sorta sucky for me (Happy New Years), so it kinda reflects my mood. Promise future chapters will be more cracky ;)**

 **YAY EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to put these things here?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rehab-ur-ability**

Wally stared at his mom. His mom stared back.

"...I can explain?"

Shaking the red ball gown in her grasp, his mom continued to stare, an eyebrow raised in question. Wally's mouth moved soundlessly for a few minutes, making wild gestures with his hands and puffing out frustrated breaths of unsaid sentences. Her foot began tapping and Wally finally managed to spit something out.

"DickjustshowedmeanditwasinterestingandIkindastaredmakingclothes?"

His mom just blinked at him. Taking a deep breath, Wally began again. "Ok, so, you know how the Teams' been kinda busy lately?" At her nod, the redhead continued. "Right, um, so, there's been some problems lately and, well, that was the solution."

Bracing himself for her wrath, Wally was wholly unprepared for what came next. "...You've been wearing dresses to undercover missions?"

"NO!" Wally turned bright red, "I've been designing and making cloths, and it's actually kinda fun and it's to help the Team!"

Giving her distressed son a once over, Mary West reluctantly let the topic go and sat down on his bed beside him, giving him a side hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Wally muttered, burying his face in her side. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Wally, you're my son-I know when something's upsetting you, and it's definitely not the dress. Is it that blonde girl you like?"

"What?" Wally's face exploded in red color. "I don't like Artemis!"

Mary grinned at her son, "The fact that you assumed I meant Artemis means something, you know. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

The speedster sighed, leaning over to wrap both his arms around his mother. "It's just a lot of stuff is happening, and I'm not really sure I want it to happen, and I'm just worried about what's about to happen."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Mary said quietly, rubbing his back like she used to when he was little. She felt her heart breaking a little as he let out a boneless sigh, melting into her embrace like it could hide him from the world.

"I know being a superhero is hard," she quietly murmured, "and there's not a day that goes by that I don't worry about you. And, and I know you would do anything for the good of everyone else, but Wally, you need to think about yourself too. You're so stressed out nowadays and running yourself ragged between school and the Team. If it's too much, you can always take a break, just for a little while."

Wally shot up, and Mary felt her heart breaking even more as she gazed into his misty, sleep-deprived eyes. "I can't! Not now, there's no time, and if we slip up at all, something bad is going to happen!"

"...Come here, Wally," Mary whispered, rubbing his back soothingly as he broke down into tears in her arms.

* * *

Taking a deep breath in, Kaldur let his lungs fully fill up, before slowly exhaling through his nose, his eyes closed. Letting his mind wander, Kaldur enjoyed the silence only 5 am at the beach could bring. The calming waters lapping at the shore, the cool sand against his legs, the absence of human activity. This was nature at its calmest.

With each breath he took, his body relaxed just a little bit more, the calming meditative pose allowing the stress that had accumulated over the past week slip away into the dark waters.

Eventually, Kaldur became aware of soft breathing besides him. Allowing his senses to observe his partner, he smiled. "Good morning, Conner."

There was a beat of silence before the clone responded with a soft exhale. "Morning."

They sat in peaceful quiet for a few minutes, Conner observing the Atlantean next to him as he sat stiffly in the sand. Kaldur allowed a few more moments to pass before releasing one final breath and opening his eyes.

"What brings you here this morning?" He asked softly, careful not to scare what little courage Conner had seemed to have gathered to approach him.

The dark-haired man shuffled uncomfortably in the sand, glancing up at the rising sun before staring back down at his hands. "...Are we even heroes anymore?"

Kaldur blinked a few times, startled by the question. "Yes, of course. What makes you ask that?"

"We haven't trained or been on a mission in a long time," Conner muttered, "and we're making clothing. For a fashion line. I know Superman doesn't do anything like that."

Kaldur sighed softly, smiling gently at his friend.

"Being a hero doesn't always mean fighting off the criminals, Conner. Sometimes, to be a hero, you have to take a step back and change things to make you a better person to better serve the people. And sometimes being a hero comes from the littlest things."

"Like saving cats from trees?" Conner asked, staring off into the sky with a pensive expression.

The Atlantean nodded, softly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Exactly. Now, why don't you meditate with me until M'gann awakens?"

"...I don't know how," he softly admitted, hanging his head in shame.

Smiling, Kaldur gently sat across from the uncertain boy. "Then let me teach you."

* * *

"...the seam just doesn't want to line up, and the gathering in that skirt just looks wrong on my dress form, not to mention-!"

"M'gann, calm down," Dick said slowly, eyeing the panicking martian wearily and slowly extracting a tightly gripped half-made dress from her grasp. Conner wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the heaving girl leaned into his touch.

Dick critically looked down the fabrics, noticing a little bunching in said seam (which he liked to call a "birds nest"; funny enough, that was an actual term people used for situations like this), which was pulling up on M'gann's painstakingly stitched gathering on the skirt. Pulling out a seam ripper, Dick meticulously undid the scrunched up threading, slowly pulling out the cotton fiber strings. Carefully shaking the form out, Dick handed the slightly fixed dress back to Megan.

"There, see? Nothing to worry about. Probably just the tension dial not tight enough on your sewing machine," Dick said softly, patting the tearing up girl on the arm. "No need to stress out."

"Why don't we take a break," suggested an exhausted Artemis, handing M'gann a cookie from a nearby platter in their group huddle. She took it gratefully, nibbling on the edges and trying to calm down her fraying nerves.

Kaldur nodded, carefully taking the garment back from M'gann's arms and placing it on her mannequin. "I think we all need one-we have been focusing on creating new designs so much that we've not had much time to relax recently. Why don't we train for a little bit, and then take some time off?"

Wally shrugged, feeling a bit lighter than usual (his mom was a miracle worker) and quickly cleaning up his work space. "Sounds good to me. Meet you guys in the workout room."

There were a few noncommittal sounds and shrugs of agreement. Dick suddenly smiled mischievously, a thought occurring to him. "Well, why don't we multitask?"

A little while later, the Team congregated in the training room, each wearing workout clothes designed by the others. Silence reigned as they stared at each other, cataloging areas of wrinkling and misshape on their respective designs.

"You know, when you said we should switch dress forms to try fitting to new body styles, I didn't think you meant we were actually going to wear each other's clothing," M'gann said to Dick lightly, grinning as she twisted her body around, feeling the tension in her shoulders slowly disperse.

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded, stretching his arms across his body and smiling as the material went with the movement.

"Well, all things considered, this fits pretty well," Wally commented, tugging on the slightly loose running pants he was wearing. "Who made these?"

Conner grinned, raising his hand slightly. Artemis whistled, "Nice, the tapering in the legs fits his form nicely. Ohhh, and you added elastic cuffs?"

"Those are in style, nice choice," Dick nodded, grinning at the blushing clone.

"Now, let's begin," Kaldur said, flicking on the power for the equipment-they never went halfway with training, even if it meant using up some of the precious electricity-and gathering the group in the center of the room. "This is going to be a Team workout. We should all start with some stretching, and then a warm up jog, and then a cross fit workout designed by Batman for the League after recovering from a long term injury, followed by a simple yoga routine."

"Hold up, why are we working out together?" Conner asked dubiously. "Most of don't share the same skill sets, and I need to work on different things than most of you."

"We haven't really trained in a while, which is poor form on our part," Dick explained, "sooo we're going to do a little remedial training; GT, back to basics."

"GT?"

"General training," Dick shrugged. "Anyways, while our superhero selves might not have needed this back when the League was in charge, we do now, if not for super-heroing, then for modeling. Many of us have only focused on a specific set of muscle groups in the past," Dick eyes Wally, who grinned sheepishly and waved a leg around for emphasis, "which, you know, was not really ok, but I guess not too important for us. But as models, more specifically ones for a wide-range set of clothing, we're expected to have a wide skill set, especially since a lot of the clothing we'll be designing is sports apparel. Yoga poses, weight training, shots of flexibility, you name it-we're expected to be able to do all of that. And right now, most of us can't."

Dick moved to the center of the room, pointing his finger at each hero in turn. "Conner, you're all about the muscles-I don't think I've ever seen you stretch in my life. M'gann, while your shape shifting and abilities may allow you to make muscles or perform feats of strength, while in human form, you won't be able to do those things-and the glowing green eyes are sorta a dead give-away, which would be very un-turbing. Artemis, you and I are used to hiding and using the element surprise, not so much the constant spotlight and endurance. Wally, you like, only run-where's the arm strength, man? And Kal, while you are possibly one of the best swimmers in the world, your experience with human exercise equipment and training techniques is minimal and sorely lacking. We all kind of need a refresher as well, since we haven't really been doing any training in the last few weeks-with the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if Batman benched me soon."

Wally let out a noise of *surprise, staring wide eyed at Dick, who grimaced. He hated not being out there-actually, if Wally thought about it, being cooped up inside sewing all day had to be killing the ever moving acrobat. Looking closer, Wally could see the slight slump in his best friend's shoulders that he only noticed from years of knowing him, and little dark rings under his eyes concealed by Bat-approved concealer. Maybe he should try and talk to him later-it had certainly helped him.

"Anyways, that's why we need to get back to training-and basically any trainer in the world would tell you that when jumping back into something, you need to start it off easy. Thus, GT."

"But why are we all doing the same thing?" Conner persisted, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Artemis raised an eyebrow in agreement.

"Because we all need to work on a little of everything, no matter what we were good at before the magazine start up. And in doing this, we strengthen our bonds," Kaldur took over, his Team leader instincts coming to the surface. "Our lack of training has put us far behind the criminal classes. Do you think they ever stopped training while we let our skills go lax? Next time we're called in to face them, do you think we will come out unscathed?"

Slowly, each person glanced at each other, the realization that it had been a week since they last trained dawning on them (I mean, they'd heard it, had it explained to them, but the far reaching consequences hadn't occurred to them till just then).

Artemis shrugged, "Ya, ok."

"I guess I do need to work on a few things," M'gann added, floating over to Conner and tentatively landing next to him. The teen gave her a small smile and turned to face the rest of the group with a neutral expression.

"YJ, go!" Dick cackled, bouncing off the walls and into the rafters.

Wally gazed upwards, his lips tugging into a frown. "...I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Oh, my god," Artemis huffed, bending over and breathing heavily, sweat dripping off her face. Conner sneezed from the floor, carefully sitting up from where he had been lightly stretching. He flinched as his legs twinged in pain.

"Why does everything hurt so much," M'gann whimpered, rubbing her neck muscles tenderly.

"Our muscles are not used to the stimulus," Kaldur panted, slowly rolling his calves over a foam roller and basking in the agony/pain-relief. "It is going to take a few days to get back into our old regimes."

"I think I'm dead," Wally murmured from his splayed out position on the ground, his arms screaming at him.

"I feel great!" Dick laughed giddily, flipping backwards a few times to release some of his excited energy. "I don't think my muscles have burned this bad since Batman's 4th of July Cross-Fit muscle-buster."

Wally managed to prop himself up on his elbows for a minute to flatly stare at his best friend, before flopping back to the ground with a huff. "Dude, you're weird."

"You're just normal," Dick rolled his eyes, rolling his back backwards in a contortionist-like move. Popping back up, he gave each Team member a shark like grin, "Now up and at 'em, we've still got some yoga to do."

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

The heated room was silent save for the incessant panting and groans from the Team as they laid on their backs, fresh from the yoga cool-down.

"Everything hurts, but I feel so good," M'gann said in amazement, her arms tingling in a pleasant sort of way as compared to the hurt they had just been experiencing.

Conner grunted, rolling his shoulders experimentally. When nothing happened, save a loud pop, he let a small smile slip onto his face.

Wally merely marveled at his quivering arms, slightly in awe of how many push-ups, planks, and burpees he'd managed to do. "So this is what it feels like to be a bodybuilder."

"You're doing really good," Artemis stated, her face turned away from him.

Wally frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

Turning around, Artemis raised an eyebrow, spreading her arms in a 'who, me?' sort of gesture. "Why would you think that? I was merely complementing your impressive performance."

"Ok, now I really feel like you're being sarcastic," Wally muttered, crossing his arms defensively. "It wasn't that bad."

"You only managed to face plant 7 times over an 8 minute period," Dick added helpfully, cartwheeling around the room in a nauseating manner.

"Thanks, Rob," Wally rolled his eyes, pushing up from his yoga mat with a groan. "Really feeling the love over here."

Winking, the ebony sprung back to his feet with a bow. "Always happy to be of service. But in all seriousness, that was really impressive, Wally. The average person can only do 25 push-ups, but you were cranking out all one hundred of them like no tomorrow."

"And you kept planking way longer than Kal and I could," M'gann said encouragingly.

Artemis sighed, "...and you ran nearly three times the distance I could."

"Thanks guys," Wally grinned, his shoulders setting back into his familiar self-confident stature. "Hey! Now that we're done, we need to EAT. Like, five hours ago."

"Sluuuuuumber party in the hanger," Dick shouted, suddenly popping up and barking out orders. "Everyone hit the showers! Then, M'gann, Conner, you're snack duty. Artemis, Kal, go find us a good movie. Wally, you're with me."

With a laugh, Artemis and M'gann raced towards the locker room, the boys quickly making their way to their own. A quick minute under the intense sprays had them smelling like flowers and sunshine, as Conner eloquently put it. Meeting back up in the main hanger, M'gann gave Dick a two finger salute, grabbing a bewildered Conner's hand and dragging him off towards the kitchen. Artemis just huffed, puffing a clump of hair out of her face before following a smiling Kaldur to the living room.

Wally turned towards Dick, the two sharing a conspiratorial grin. "So, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Up in the loft-as Wally was electing to call it-the speedster paused in his pillow gathering, eyeing the Boy Wonder's tense shoulders. On one hand, Bats hated to talk about their feelings, to the point of literally running away and hiding for days on end. On the other, Dick probably wasn't too close with the Bat right now, and severely lacking a confidant. Plus, talking really, really helped in Wally's opinion (what could he say, after that afternoon he was a changed man).

Pulling on every bit of Bat-glare resistance and courage he had, Wally walked-like, actually walked-over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. The ebony tensed, and Wally took a deep calming breath before venturing out. "You alright, dude?"

A few seconds later the Dark Squire let out an unconvincing laugh, turning to face his friend with a forced grin. "'Course I am, just a little tired right now. Boss man had me do an extra long training regime when I got back last night, so I didn't get that much sleep."

"And?" Wally prompted carefully, stepping back to avoid the tumble of pillows that Dick dropped.

The ebony sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What do you want me to say, KF? He threatened to shut off my ZETA access to Happy Harbor, increasingly thinks that I am neglecting my patrols and not taking anything seriously, threatening to bench me, leaving without me to patrols every other night? Because he is, and I'm handling it fine on my own."

"The thing is, you don't have to," Wally said softly, giving his partner a bro hug.

Dick sighed, leaning back and giving Wally a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Wally shrugged, exchanging a fist bump with the younger teen. "No problem. And, um, not to get off topic, but I kinda told my mom what was going on?"

To his surprise, Dick burst into laughter, "I'm actually impressed you managed to keep it from her until now."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Well, only a little. Your mom is like a telepath-she knows all."

"She's sorta scary like that."

Glancing down at the pillows, Dick let a smirk creep up on his face, mirroring his comrade's. "Now what do you say we have a little fun?"

* * *

To her credit, M'gann didn't drop her tray of food when she saw the massive pillow fort. She shrieked and flung it across the room, barely managing to catch it with her mind before it splattered against the wall. Artemis and Kaldur were already there, both tentatively poking the scorched pillows with matching looks of disbelief.

"I thought we threw those away," a voice commented lightly beside her, causing the martian to shriek and drop the food again. Conner shrieked as well, dropping his pitcher of lemonade.

A quick gust of wind twirled around the food and drinks, yellow lightning eventually dissipating and revealing a smirking Wally. "What, and waste a batch of perfectly functional pillows? I think not."

M'gann glanced beside her, blushing at Conner's confused look. "Sorry, you startled me."

The teenager shrugged lightly, grabbing the food from a protesting Wally and placing it back in her grasp. "Not your fault."

"Are you coming up or not," a voice shouted from somewhere near the top, a head of ebony hair poking over a wall to smirk down at them. "Best seat in the best projector room on Earth-the Watchtower's is better-and you're having a good fight. Honestly, KF, I would've thought more of it would end up in your mouth-waster!"

Wally rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment, "Well, if you would open the door, then yes, we would. Not all of us are made of rubber and can flip up walls, you know."

"Well there's your problem," Dick snarked, rolling his eyes and pressing a button on his holo computer nonetheless. The Team gaped as a trap door made of pillows slowly rolled down, thumping on the ground and revealing an interior of...pillows.

"...This doesn't even make any sense," Artemis protested weakly.

 **A/N**

 **POINTS TO ANYONE WHO RECOGNIZES THE REFERENCE I MADE AT THE END! Also, can you guess where the pillow fort came from? :3**

 **...so everyone kinda had a mental breakdown...sorta like me...but anywho, bonus points if you can guess how many film quotes I embedded ;)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
